


Bratva, yeshche do Bratva.

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And a Cloud too, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bratva, Bratva Skull, Bratva before the Bratva, Jardani Jovonovich, M/M, OP Skull, Omega Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Omega Verse, Red Mafia, Russia, Russian Mafia, Russian Skull, Secret Identity, Secret Past, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Skull is a Sky, Skull is bloodthirsty, Skull is someone cruel behind his mask, Skull's name is, The Jovonovich were the leaders of the Bratva, mafia, the rape is not graphic, there will be swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Running away from the Bratva is impossible, especially when you are the heir.Jardani Jovonovich, the future leader of the Bratva mafia, a Cloudy Sky, had to flee and leave behind his inheritance.In Italy, he goes through everything. From pretending to be a civilian, to being cursed.But the Bratva before the Bratva, so Jardani, now Skull of Mort, has to take his place.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 261





	Bratva, yeshche do Bratva.

**Author's Note:**

> KHR and the phrase "Bratva before the Bratva" do not belong to me.

> **RED LIKE ROSES**

* * *

The Bratva of Russia, was the most dangerous and bloody mafia in the world. Its influence spread throughout the world. Many countries were under their control, or at least their underworld. Many also owed them favors.

Many said that the Vongola mafia was the most influential and dangerous.

But only those who lived for many years know that this position is taken by the Russian Red Mafia.

The Bratva had only one motto.

Bratva, yeshche do Bratva.

Bratva before the Bratva.

The actual word _Bratva_ means brotherhood.

The Bratva was the most important. And if you ever betray the Bratva, rest assured that you and your whole family will die. Parents, wife, ex-wife, ex-girlfriends, children, grandparents, uncles. The Bratva will find your whole family and kill them. And, although it almost never happens, they may die quickly, but rest assured that you will suffer. Betraying the Bratva is a mistake that few have made.

The Bratva was an extremely old mafia, active since the time of the Tsars and Imperial Russia, although it was not until recently that they named themselves the _Bratva_. Being so ancient, it had immense power and great influence.

An almost indestructible mafia.

But everything changed one day.

* * *

The birth of the heir Jardani Jovonovich was a fact of celebration and joy for the Bratva.

When he turned 5 and revealed himself as an omega, that was not an impediment.

His family trained him even more so that he was protected. For them there was no doubt that Jardani was going to be the next leader of the Bratva yes or yes.

Jardani then grew up being trained worse than an alpha. He had to be much stronger and much smarter than an alpha to survive in a world that still had a couple of prejudices against omegas.

And Jardani exceeded all expectations.

Being only a child, he was capable of defeating alphas much larger than himself. And his relationship with weapons seemed like a marriage, because he always had one on him and his aim was to be feared.

He was also smart. It was easy for him to learn things and remember them. He also had a great gift for languages, among them Italian, English and Mandarin.

Jardani had developed as a perfect leader for the Bratva.

Not only that, Jardani showed that he would have great beauty when he grew up.

He had beautiful purple hair that reached his waist and eyes of the same color and with a shine that appealed to anyone. And seeing the immense resemblance he had with his mother, it could be deduced that he was going to have excellent curves and a wasp waist.

His parents were relieved that Jardani was so strong and could defend himself, the alphas would be behind him as if he were the last omega in the world.

Not only that, Jardani also killed without remorse and was able to see the worst torture. After all, he grew up in the most dangerous and bloody mafia, it was obvious that he was going to grow like this. His age was not a problem when it came to killing or seeing torture.

At the age of 10, Jardani Jovonovich was heading towards a bright future in the mafia.

But everything changed one day.

* * *

Traitors in the Bratva were extremely rare. If they were caught, and they always were, they knew what awaited them and their families. They knew that they would not escape what awaited them if they betrayed the Bratva. Because of this, traitors in the Bratva were things that were not seen. However, that didn't mean there weren't there.

That, Jardani learned, as he hide in the closet, watching how his family was massacred and tortured in front of his eyes by a traitor.

Yakov Sokolov.

Jardani's purple eyes were shedding tears as he watched his mother being brutally raped by alphas and betas. Passing him between them as if he were a bottle of Vodka. His father was screaming in pain by seeing him like this and at the same time, screaming for the torture they giving him. Hearing the screams of his parents, his proud parents, was something he would not forget.

Something he will never forgive.

"Where's Jardani?" Yakov asked. "The small one will grop up to be powerful and beautiful. A perfect Sky and a perfect omega."

Jardani felt a chill.

"Motherfucker!" His father shouted, earning himself a blow with the metal bat.

"A-Alpha!" Her mother screamed, crying when he saw his husband like that. He was calling for his alpha.

His father also cried, seeing his omega being raped without being able to do anything.

"Well, they won't talk. It was to imagine." Yakov had a voice full of pity, but he do not hesitate to take out the pistol and aim at his mother. "Proshchay."

**Pum!**

Only the cry of his father was heard, full of agony when he felt his bond break. Seeing his loved one dead.

"Jardani." His father whispered, before being shot in the head.

Jardani put his hands to his mouth to cover up any sounds. Crying without being able to stop.

His father's last words were his name. The name of his heir. Calling him.

Jardani leaned back, trembling with fear and pain. His tears kept falling non-stop. They fell like waterfalls, and they were the only ones witnessing his suffering and pain.

Jardani didn't hear how Yakov and the others were leaving. Yes, he did not hear it, but he did not forget it.

Jardani remembered every face.

He remembered every traitor.

He remembered the 5 who raped his mother.

He remembered the 3 who tortured his father.

He remembered Yakov Sokolov.

"They will pay. I swear they will. Someday, everyone will pay. Especially you, Yakov Sokolov."

Jardani swore his oath as his eyes filled with an uncontrollable hatred. His blood sang in thirst. His eyes sparkled with cruelty. And his hands trembled with the desire to grab a gun and kill everyone.

He was going to get revenge and he was going to get his Bratva back.

**Bratva, yeshche do Bratva.**

* * *

Jardani did not hesitate to grab a gun and some money as fast as he could, and escape as soon as the mansion was emptied. He ran without stopping, until he reached the cold streets of his beloved Russia. Already there, there was nothing left to do but plan.

Jardani was alone.

His family murdered.

His Bratva stolen.

And his name was a danger.

For now, it was going to take a little while before everyone found out that the Bratva had fallen into Sokolov's hands, so he had to hurry up and call an ally to get him out of his country as fast as possible.

And so he did.

There was an ally whom his parents trusted so much that they were sure to trusted him with Jardani, the most precious thing the Jovonovich had.

Jardani did not hesitate to steal a couple's phone and call the man.

"Who the fuck is it?" Said a voice, hoarse and full of irritation.

"Dyadya, it's me, Jardani." He whispered.

"Jardani! Where the hell are you calling me from?" He ask altered.

"I stole a phone."

The silence reigned.

"What happened?" He ask worried.

The Bratva, and therefore the Jovonovich, were extremely wealthy, they did not need to steal a phone. Something had happened.

"A traitor." He whispered, hiding in the bathroom of that restaurant where the couple's phone was stolen.

"Fuck! Jardani...are they..."

"They're dead." He blurted, holding back his tears.

"Dammit." He whispered. "Where are you? I'm going to look for you. You ran away, but they will come looking for you soon. You will explain everything to me when I pick you up."

Jardani gave his location and returned the phone with the same agility with which he stole it.

It only took a few minutes to be picked up. Seeing that alpha whom he loved as an uncle, Jardani ran into his arms in tears.

"I'm sorry, Jardani." He whispered, still hugging him.

With this, the explanation began.

His uncle, Anton Volkov, quickly got to work getting him out of Russia in a few hours and on his private plane.

Right now, it was too dangerous for Jardani.

Yakov probably had more allies, so there were more traitors who wanted to take out the Jovonovich. If Jardani stayed, he was going to be in great danger, especially as a child.

The only option he had was to leave his beloved Russia, train and search for allies and information about what happened. Information on who was working against the Jovonovich. Jardani could only wait to be able to get his revenge and to be able to take control of the Bratva once again.

Jardani had to turn his back on his home, his motherland, his beloved Russia.

Anton sent him to Italy and left him in charge of a circus that was not as clean as previously thought. They were informants. They sought information and gave it to Anton, who protected them and helped them financially. Jardani was then left in charge of these people.

"Jardani, listen to me well. You are in danger. You must keep a low profile. No one can suspect who you are. Not a single clue. Change everything in you, hide your past, your nationality, your flames and your feelings and thoughts. Take another role and hide Jardani Jovonovich."

At the words of his uncle, Jardani could do nothing but agree and accept.

So, another name? Skull de Mort was born. Past? He was welcomed by the circus. Nationality? Italian, from what you could see. Flames? He was a civilian, he didn't know about the mafia or the flames. Cloud? He hid his Sky flames and let his secondary flames shine. Omega? He was a simple beta. Appearance? He cut his precious hair, put on his makeup and put on those stupid earrings. Feelings and thoughts? Behind his stupid and weak mask, hides the thirst for blood and the thirst to take a weapon and kill.

A whole new person was created.

Skull de Mort was a civilian who was welcomed by the circus and grew up there, so he became a stuntman on top of a motorcycle that created stunts worth taking him to a grave. A civilian who did not know that he had strong Cloud flames. He had a loud and arrogant personality, when in truth he was extremely weak and fearful. He was a simple beta, too smiling and too innocent.

But behind, behind it hide Jardani Jovonovich.

And he was going to paint the streets of his beloved Russia red. Red with the blood of his enemies.

There was a reason they were called the Red Mafia.

And that was his plan.

Paint the world in red.

Red like roses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well, first things first, the phrase Bratva before the Bratva was taken from the novel Bratva, which is Larry Stylinson.
> 
> Second, I love John Wick's birth name and had to use it XD
> 
> Proshchay, according to Google, means Goodbye. Here we all know that Google Translate sucks so meh. Dyadya means Uncle. All according to Saint Google.
> 
> And the ideal partner of this fic is Arcobaleno/Skull (Jardani), all Arcobalenos being males and alphas, and Skull/Jardani being the only omega.
> 
> I think that's it, I hope you enjoyed this one shot that no, it will not be continued, sorry 😢.
> 
> My stories, at least the ones in the Ideas series, can be adopted because I will not follow them.
> 
> I can only say thank you for reading my crazy ideas.


End file.
